Hermione the vampire slayer
by Sweatheart101
Summary: Hermione Granger just finished her third year and she found out she is the vampire slayer. How will things turn out for her?


**Author's Notes:**

**I want to say a few things before this story starts. First if all, I want to say that I haven't read the Harry Potter books yet, but I will. I have seen the movies though and Hermione Granger is my favorite character. She's so independent and loyal to Harry and Ron. Even though, she get ridiculed by the Slytherins , she's an amazing character. I've read a lot of Hermione fanfics, so I hope I do a good job. I've read a lot pairings with her. And sometimes it gives me hints on how it goes. **

**Second of all, Buffy the Vampire Slayer is one of my favorite shows. Even though, they don't show it much on T.V. it still a good show. Recently I have been reading fanfics about Hermione being a slayer and it just inspired me to write one. They were amazing. **

**For this story, I wouldn't say it's a crossover, well it is, but its mainly about Hermione being a slayer. Though, it does talk about Buffy sometimes. It starts off with the end of Hermione's third year at Hogwarts. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think about it. Please review.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"What's going on with me?" Hermione Granger asked herself as she was walking along the corridors. Ever since she woke this morning she has been feeling different. It feel like she has all this enormous energy and she doesn't understand any of it. She also had the weirdest, most vivid dream that night, so she didn't get much sleep that night. It felt so real to her. Like she was actually there. She dreamt she was in a graveyard and she was fighting what looked to be a vampire. And when the vampire threw her towards a tombstone, she got up quickly and continue to fight until she staked him in the heart. When she woke up that morning to take a shower she had noticed a bruise from where she was thrown.

It's the end of her third year and a lot has been going through her mind. Besides her morning, she's been thinking about Sirius being innocent, going back through time using her time turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak. (**A/N**: I don't know if that's how you spell it.) Peter Pettigrew, who was Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, was the one that betrayed Harry's parents. Her mind was reeling with so many thoughts she didn't the person in front of her until she bump into them.

"Oi, Cedric, are you okay?" A male voice asked in front of her.

She looked up and saw a boy on the ground. "I am so sorry. My mind was somewhere else."

"Oh, its okay, I wasn't looking either," he said as his friend was helping him off the floor. He looked at her for a moment. "You're Potter's friend, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. And you are?"

"I'm Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff," he said, shaking her hand.

"And I'm Scott Logan, also Hufflepuff. Pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both," she said with a small looking from Cedric to Scott.

She looked at Cedric and noticed that he was quite handsome. He had bronze hair and gray eyes. He was also tall. Probably about a foot taller than her. He also had a nice crooked smile. "Are you sure your okay?" She asked again.

He gave her that crooked smile she liked. "I'll let you in on a little secret. When we bumped into each other, and I mean no offence to you, but it felt like I ran into a brick wall. I thought you were a huge guy."

Both Hermione and Scott were confused. "Really?"

"Yeah, it felt that way. And you're tiny."

Just when she was about to say something, Professor McGonagal interrupted. "Oh, Miss Granger, there you are." Hermione turned to face her. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you immediately. He says its important."

"Yes, Professor." with that said the professor left without a word.

Hermione turned her head toward the boys. Scott had his arms crossed and Cedric had his eyebrow raised.

"You're not in trouble, are you Granger" Cedric asked.

"I don't think so."

"Well why don't we walk you there?" Scott asked with a smile. Cedric just nodded in agreement.

"Um, well, I guess it would be alright," she said shyly.

They began walking, at the same time both Cedric and Scott talked about their families, and of course, much to Hermione's likeness, the talked about quiddich. Hermione also told them about her family and her friendship with Harry and Ron. Before she knew it they were in front of the gargoyles. Being a prefect, Cedric said the password for her.

She turned around and gave them a smile. "Thank you for walking me here."

"Sure," Cedric said, "no problem. We'll wait for you here."

"You don't have to," she protested. "It may take a while."

"We want to." With that said he conjured a bench across the hall. "We'll just sit here."

She just smiled rolling her eyes and went inside. As soon as she was out of hearing range Cedric and Scott began talking.

"So, what do you think he wants to talk to her about?" Scott asked his best friend.

"I don't know, but I doubt she's in any trouble," Cedric said.

"Yeah, she too good to get into trouble."

Meanwhile, she made it to professor Dumbledore's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard.

She opened the door and went inside. "Ah, Mss Granger. Please, come in and sit down." she came in and sat down. "Lemon drop?" He offered. She politely declined. "Now, what I have to tell you is extremely important. Now, you know the existence of vampires, correct?" Hermione nodded. "And, of course demons?"

"Well, we live in the magical world, so I would assume there are such things as demons. But, sir, what does this have to do me?"

"Miss Granger, have you ever heard of a slayer. A vampire slayer, to be exact?"

"No, sir, I haven't," she said shaking her head.

"Well, Miss Granger, you are a slayer."

Hermione looked at him shocked. "What? No, I can't be a slayer. It can't be possible."

"Miss Granger, it is very possible. In every generation, one girl out of all the world is chosen. She alone will have the strength and skill to battle the vampires, the demons, and forces of evil. She is the slayer. Miss Granger let me ask you, have you strange feelings energy going through your body. Or strength you never had before."

"I've been feeling that all day. But, sir, I'm too young."

"That doesn't matter, Miss Granger. And according to your watching, you are the youngest slayer in history. You had just turned fourteen, haven't you." She nodded. "Miss Granger, as a slayer, you are faster, stronger, and can heal faster. You can as well jump extremely high. You're powerful, Miss Granger. You have the power in you. Do you believe me?"

She took a moment to think about it. That would explain the feeling of that morning, including her dream. Or why when she and Cedric bump into each other when he fell and she didn't. "Yes. Yes, I believe you."

"Very well. Your watcher sent you this." He pulled a big bag from behind his desk and from the looks of it looked heavy. Curiosity struck her and she opened the bag and saw in it weapons. She looked at Dumbledore and he just nodded. "And of course, this." He put a large book on his desk. "This book is all about the slayer. It tells you about the history of the slayer. How the slayer was made. Who created the slayer. Who was the first slayer. And it continues on about vampires and demons. How to fight them and how to kill them.

"You're watcher, his name is Charles Giles." With that said he handed her a peace of parchment that had his name, address, and where he lived, which was London."

"Sir, does he know I go to school here?" she asked.

"He went to school here. And just like you he was a muggleborn. I sent him a letter and he will be teaching here next term until you graduate." She just nodded. "He will be teaching a new class as well. History of magical creatures."

"Isn't that like care of magical creatures." she asked.

"No, it's completely different," he said. "Now, that is I must tell you." She stood up from the chair. She grabbed the bag from his desk and slung over her shoulder. She held the book close to her chest. "Miss Granger, before you go, I must tell you a few more things. You cannot tell anyone that you are the slayer. Especially, Harry and Mr. Weasley. It would not only put you in danger, but them in danger, as well."

"She nodded her head in understanding. "And Harry is already in enough danger as it is."

"Exactly, Miss Granger. Exactly." he said, nodding. "The second thing I need to tell you is that vampires will know you are the slayer. They will be coming, Miss Granger. That's why I'm allowing you and your watching to patrol the forbidden forest and the Hogsmead Graveyard." She nodded for him to continue. "And last, do you know where the room of requirement is?" he asked. She nodded. "there will be a special room. A training room, to be exact. All you need to think is 'slayer's training room' to go in there."

"And no one would go in there?" she asked.

"I promise you, Miss Granger, no one would think of the word 'slayer.' One more thing, Mr. Giles told me to give you this." Professor Dumbledore handed her a small box and told her to open it. She put down the bag and book she was holding. When she opened it, she found it was cross with a long chain.

"It's beautiful."

"Most of the slayers had one," he said. "Mr. Giles felt that you should have one."

The cross was beautiful. It was just a plain, silver cross. To anyone else, they would've thought it was just an ordinary piece of jewelry, but to her it was perfect. She looked at the back of the cross and noticed something. "It has my initials on it." All Professor Dumbledore could do was give her a small smile and nod his head as she put it on.

"That is all, Miss Granger, you may go. Be safe. You will make a great slayer." She thanked him grabbing the bag and clutching the book closer to her chest and left.

When she got to the hall, she noticed Cedric and Scott still waiting. She shook her head. They didn't have to stay. To her, they looked like were sleeping. She cleared her throat and they jolted up.

"What took you so long?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for what, an hour." Scott said.

Hermione laughed. "I told you didn't have to wait." She shook her head.

"What did he give you?" Scott asked noticing the bag and the book.

She looked down at the book, holding on tighter to the straps of the bag. She hated lying, but she had to do it. "Oh, don't worry about. It's nothing really." She took a long deep breath. "Well, I better get going. Have to get ready for tomorrow. See you next term."

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked worried. "You seem a little different than when you went in there. What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." With that said she left without a second glance.

The boys stood there very confused on what just happened. That was really weird. What was up with the bag and that book."

Cedric nodded. "She's completely different now just after one talk with Professor Dumbledore. What do you say, next term, if she is still like that we watch her, help her, become friends with her."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Besides she seems like a nice, pretty girl."

"Let's go." Cedric said.

Neither boys knew what was going on with Hermione Granger. The saw the look on her face when she came out of the headmasters office, and the didn't like it. At the moment, all they wanted to do was help her in any way they can. And they were going to do just that.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**I hoped you liked. Tell me what you think. R&R**


End file.
